1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic filing system and, more particularly, to an electronic filing system such as an image filing system for performing, for example, registration, retrieval, and deletion of an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an image filing apparatus has been put into practical use wherein images of a large amount of documents are read, the read images are stored in an optical disk, a selected one of the stored images is retrieved and read out, and the readout image is output in a visible state on an output unit such as a CRT (Cathode Ray Tube) display unit or a recording unit.
As network formation and systematisation have progressed, another type of image filing system has been put into practical use. This system includes a single central control apparatus for performing registration, deletion, and retrieval processing. The central control apparatus is connected, via a LAN (Local Area Network), to a plurality of terminal apparatuses. and Retrieval processing is performed while the terminal apparatuses communicate with the central control apparatus over the LAN.
However, in the network-type image filing system, when the central control apparatus is performing registration of an image, the terminal apparatuses cannot perform retrieval processing. Conversely, when a terminal apparatus is performing retrieval processing, the central control apparatus cannot perform registration of an image.